Fright Night: Sugar Rush
by ZombiesloveMangoes
Summary: On Halloween there are children every where. Running around and screaming, but not because of the vampires.


**Hello so since I don't really like Christmas I am going to endow you with a lovely HALLOWEEN this is solely NarutoRox's idea just my words. This should be fun.**

Myrnin

Laughter and joyous screams erupted from the street just out of the alley. I strained to hear what was going on, but the grinding whir of the machine was blocking most of it. I rushed over to the machine and turned it off. The rearing died almost instantly.

"Hey!" Claire called from the other side of the contraption.

"What is that noise?" She rolled her eyes then listened carefully.

"I think those are children." She said thoughtfully.

"Why? It's…" I looked down at my fancy shmancy watch that Claire bought me. "Almost six." She set the clip board down and walked to the door. She passed me almost mesmerized. I followed her. She walked to the end of the alley way. I stood right behind her, for the last drops of sun leaked through the horizon. She stuck her head out of the fence. She began to chortle.

"Oh, Myrnin, it's Halloween. I forgot. Come look, you should be okay, come on." She waved her hand over and I hovered behind her as she stepped out into the darkening sky. I followed wearily. The sight before me was awe inspiring. Children of all ages wore mediocre outfits and accessories. Infants in small bug costumes, teenagers in scandalous attire, and small kids in some sort of hero outfits. Claire cooed at all of the infants walking around holding their own bag. I wondered what was in it. Mothers and fathers walked with suspicious eyes.

"Who allowed this?" I wondered absent mindedly.

"I don't know, but isn't it wonderful." She responded sing song. Suddenly like a wound toy rewound she sprung to an upright position and grabbed my hand. "Come I have an idea." She dragged me back into the lab throwing a hat at me and dragging me back out. I barely had enough time to put the hat on before being thrown out into the street.

"Where are we going?" I was slightly scared and the, what little there was, feeling in my hand was leaving, passing from her grip.

"Oh yea." She let go of my hand and slowed down. I finally managed to catch up.

"You never answered my question." I looked at her expectantly.

"Oh, yea. We're going to the store to get candy." I kept walking, but slowed.

"Why?" I dragged out.

"Because we are going to go to get candy and then hand it out to the kids." I recoiled.

"I doubt they will come to the lab." She stopped as she opened the door to the store. It was like the wound up toy stopped spinning. As fast as she faltered she was bouncing again.

"We'll just go to my house." She continued to walk through the door. I waited until the door closed before I followed her in. She was already halfway down the aisle with quite a few bags. I rushed up and caught one as it fell. "Thank you." She said out of breath. I bowed and she giggled more falling out of her hands. She held one lonely bag. She gave a sheepish grin and I smirked.

"Let me help you." She began to pick them up, but stopped.

"Okay. I'll give them to you and I'll pay." She turned around handing me what she had and began to quietly hum as she picked out bag after bag of candy. "That's good uh?" I tried to look over the mountain of sugary confections. "Oops." She grabbed a few off the top abling me to see. We got up to the counter and after a quick second glance at the cashier we paid and left. Now with bags it was greatly easier to see where I was going. It was almost six thirty by my watch and the sun was just now twilight. "Have you ever had a Halloween?"

"What do you mean?" I adjusted the bags.

"I mean have you ever celebrated Halloween? Or was it still All Hallows Eve when you were alive?" She snickered. I scoffed.

"You snicker at a great holiday. In response did you know the real reason you hand out candy now is because back in old time's people thought that if you did not offer food to the demons they would come to your house and punish you. Sense forth 'trick or treat'." She thought about this for a short time.

"So you are saying all those adorable toddlers are demons?" A few passed us.

"Essentially. For what it counts yes little demons indeed." She waved down at them and a few waved back. She held the gate open for me as we walked onto her property.

"Well this comes from the original demon himself." She smirks as I pass by her. She unlocks the door and a cool draft welcomes us. "Hmm, no one's home." She shoos me in and shuts the door. Darkness surrounds us. Well her. I can see. I see her stumble around and finally turn on a light. I smelt none of the other residents. I stood in the parlor for a long time before she popped her head out from the kitchen and waved me in. "Come on." I flashed in front of her as she was reaching for a large bowl. I set the confections on the counter and got it for her.

"Let me." She scowled at me as I handed it to her. She swiped in from my hands.

"I could have gotten it." She began to rip open the bags of candy and pour them in.

"We would have been here longer." She scoffed and put in one more bag, leaving a few on the counter. She grabbed a piece for herself and walked back into the parlor. She grabbed the chair that sat there and set the bowl on it turning on the porch light.

"Now we wait." I looked around the room a few times before resting my eyes on her. "It's a tedious task, but well worth it."

"I don't see how, it's not like the demons could possibly come in." There was a feeling on my chest. I looked at her quizzically. She had thrown a bag of candy at me.

"They are not come on there's always something on TV whilst we wait." She walked past me and I followed. She sat down on the couch and began to flip through the TV channels. "Oh my favorite." She threw the remote on the coffee table and picked her feet up on the couch tucking them underneath her. She pats the cushion next to her not taking her eyes off of the screen.

"What is it?" I asked sitting next to her carefully. He toes grazed my cool legs.

"_Nightmare before Christmas."_ I tilt my head. "Shane never liked it. He never gave a reason why though." She dimmed then music began to play and she brightened. She quietly sang along, but I could hear her perfectly. "Boys and girls of every age. Won't you like to see something strange come with us and you will see this our town of Halloween. This is Halloween." She hummed the rest. I watched the dark and misshapen characters cram the screens. Their version of vampires came on and I made a face. She laughed and the bell rang. "Yay. Come on." She grabbed my hand again and dragged me to the door. She grabbed the bowl as I opened the door. A chorus of voices rose above.

"Trick or treat!" A variety of costumes clashed together. Bugs, superheroes, a sheet.

"You look adorable." Claire smiled and nudged me to give them candy, but I tilted my head.

"Wait what are all of you?" They all spoke at once.

"Ghost!"

"Superman!"

"Wizard!"

"Doctor!"

"Blarghooo!" A baby cooed in their mother's arms.

"Well….Fine." I grabbed a handful for each of them. Given I had a big hand their eyes grew to saucers. Claire squeezed my hand and I realized we had yet to let go of each other. They all said thank you and scurried down the sidewalk. "That was….fun." She smiled looking up. I looked down at our hands and lifted them slightly. She looked down and with a shocked expression let go. She hurried to put the candy back on the chair and went back to the couch. I was going to shut the door when I saw movement out of the corner of my eye. I looked and more children had appeared.

"Trick or treat!" They smiled. I looked at their costumes.

"And what are you all?" I inquired reaching for the bowl.

"Princess!"

"Gypsy!"

"Vampire!"

"Banana!" I stopped reaching into the bow.

"Vampire?" I looked at the small group of children. One of them hissed. Their fake teeth impairing their speech.

"Me!" I sniffed.

"If you want a real vampire," I bared my own fangs and bent down for them to inspect. "Then just ask." I expected them to run away screaming. What I didn't expect was the one to reach up and touch my fangs. I recoiled back with such force I was back in the house.

"Mommy I want fangs like those." He slurred. She reached down with a glare and grabbed his coat. I gave them their candy and they hurried down the sidewalk as the previous group. I heard chuckling behind me and I turned holding the bowl tight to my chest.

"You don't give yourself enough credit." I looked at her confused.

"What?" She pushed off the wall.

"Your self control." She walked forward reaching out for the container. "It's better than you say it is."

"He touched my fangs." My tongue ran over them briefly. "It was odd. Are they all that daring?" She shrugged putting the bowl on the chair taking two pieces herself.

"You brought it upon yourself." She turned opening the candy.

"Did not." I followed. Before I got too far I ran back and grabbed a piece for myself. I tried to open it and it wouldn't budge. I couldn't get a hold on it. "Damn you to hell you infernal device made to spite me." I growled and she turned around. I was chewing on the tough plastic that encased me sugary treat inside. She almost choked on hers.

"Give it." I snarled and she reached up. I finally took it out of my mouth and gave it to her. She ripped it with ease.

"I loosened it." I poured them in my mouth and a fizzing exploded. They popped and cracked in my mouth like sparks. "Ow is this what you call delicious? This is like being shot." I managed around the noise.

"Yes I do. And you'd know." She snickered, sitting back on the couch. "My favorite part. It made me interested in the sciences." I sat down next to her. Her body warmth heating my side.

"That wasn't me. You wound me." She nudged me with her shoulder. The gunshots in my mouth finally stopped and a faint buzzing in the back of my head itched its way to my consciousness. "Why am I buzzing?" She looked at me then back at the screen then once more back at me.

"Sugar rush." She ate her last bag and I took one. It was shaped like a spider and when I squeezed it it spit a sticky juice at me. I closed my eyes and felt it begin to harden on my face. "How dare you. You wasted a perfectly good piece of candy." I felt her move up off the couch. "Come on I better get you cleaned off." She chuckled grabbing both of my hands in hers and lifting me off the couch.

"It feels like….." I stuck my tongue out licking my lips. "High fructose corn syrup." I opened my eyes as she threw a damp rag at my face. "Oi!"

"Quit it. You and your psychoanalyzing." I scrubbed my face. "Emphasize on the _psycho_."

"Eh." I peek over the top of the towel. She shrugged innocently. I could hear the cheering of many voices climb up the sidewalk. "We have more visitors." I stood up swiftly and grabbed her hands waltzed to the parlor. She laughed and I reached for the bowl spinning her to the knob of the door which she opened in a smooth gesture. Tons more had arrived. Apparently word and gone round that we gave out a lot of candy. Mothers and fathers stared at me with scowls and apprehensive looks. The children said in chorus.

"Trick or treat!" Many new costumes arose as the line moved along. I was fascinated at how many children could possibly come by. I had to take a break once to have Claire go get more. I sat outside on the steps telling all of them who had stayed for the candy stories of my past. All of them watched captivated.

"There once was no Halloween."

"No Halloween?" They all gasped in shock. One losing their fangs, quickly recovering.

"No Halloween. Do you know what they did instead?" No one moved a muscle. "They cooked. They made great dinners. And do you know what they did with them?" A lonely hand rose through the sea of masked and painted faces. "Yes." I pointed to them.

"They put them outside." They said shyly.

"Yes that is what they did. They would have great feasts all on their porches, but no one ate anything." More gasps of horror arose from the crowd. A baby began to cry slightly. "They left all of that food out because they thought that demons would come into their house and haunt them if the family did not offer them food. Tons of food left out in the cold just waiting to be snatched up. And that's what happened. I and some of my mates would all dress up in very fashionable outfits, much like the ones you wear now," A few looked proud, and a few looked down beaming. "And took the food. Snatched it like a thief in the night and took it home for ourselves." A lot of them laughed. "Now we hand out candy to all of you little demons." I smiled without teeth. They all laughed and clapped.

"More! More! More!" I felt a warm hand on my shoulder and looked up. Claire had returned and held the bowl. I gently grabbed it from her and stood up.

"Alright now line up in an orderly fashion and you will get your candy." I called out and like soldiers they formed a line single file holding out their buckets and pillow cases and shoe boxes and everything else. Their mothers and fathers who once looked at ease whilst I told the stories had put back on their apprehension like a mask. Once they had all gone I turned to look at Claire and she smiled. "What?" She began to walk back into the house. She turned off the porch light and I just noticed how dark it was.

"Michael and Eve called me. They said you're the talk of the town. In a good way for once." She finally responded as I stepped inside setting the bowl down as she shut the door.

"Really?" She nodded. She walked out of the parlor and back into the living room. After I collected myself I followed her and she had sat down on the couch again. I sat next to her. We watched Halloween movies until both of us had dozed off. My head hung off the back of the couch and my legs outstretched underneath the coffee table. My arms were strewn on the back board of the couch. Claire was curled up in my side taking faint breaths. I heard footsteps come up the parlor and I turned my head ever so slowly until I could see all the way up the stairs. My eyes were swirling with the red glow and the body stopped moving and jumped about four feet almost as if they were reaching for the roof. The TV had been turned off by the timer Claire set on it so the only things visible were glowing red eyes.

"What the hell Myrnin?" They whispered not to wake up Claire.

"What?" I whispered back.

"It's Halloween in Morganville and you look like you went all psycho vamp in my living room. Where's Claire?" I nudged by head to indicate next to me. She moved to turn on the small light she had. "Michael you can let go of me now." I finally noticed that she was bigger than I had last seen her. Finally the blonde boy detached himself from her side and looked curiously at me.

"What?" I whispered again. Michael walked forward.

"Where's Claire?" I groaned and moved my arm to point to her. She awoke slightly, just enough to grab my arm and hold it close to her whispering something that I could tell disturbed Michael greatly.

"Don't leave please." She was back asleep before either of us could do anything. She curled closer into my side and her warmth spread through me giving the illusion I was human. Michael stepped back. The Goth girl tried to figure out what was going on.

"Come on Eve they're fine. She's sleeping." He started to turn her around, but she gave one last look around. "Can't be worse than Shane when Claire finally finds out." That made me extremely angry. If that boy did anything to hurt her…..I trailed off in my head as she squeezed my arm whispering unrelated words. She buried her face in my shirt and I found it hard to go back to sleep. I kissed the top of her head and turned my head to rest on the back of the couch once again, my chin just barely grazing the top of her head. For the moment I could indulge in the fact we could possibly be something more, hold her close cause in the daylight we'll be on our own, but right now I get to hold her so close. And when the daylight comes I'll have to go, but tonight _just_ for tonight I get to hold her so close. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her tighter against me. Her hand squeezed tight on my arm and felt myself relax in what felt like centuries.

**How was it I know it's Christmas you want Christmas stuff well I am a bit of a bahumbug so no Christmas for me and besides isn't that stereotypical 'oh it's Christmas time to have yet another Christmas story' well time to mix stuff up no offense to those of you who can write a good Christmas story around Christmas s**


End file.
